1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices for deterring pests, such as birds, from gathering in a designated area of interest, more specifically, to a device which uses a mirror to reflect a beam of sunlight onto the designated area, and a global navigation satellite system for guiding the motion of the mirror.
2. State of the Art
Pests can do a tremendous amount of damage to crops, buildings, homes and parks. Keeping pests, such as birds, from landing on crop areas is a continuous job for farmers and gardeners. Homeowners, parks, and building owners also continue to seek effective methods to deter birds and other pests from gathering in particular areas of interest. Devices which randomly reflect sunlight tend to do a fair job of scaring birds from around the device. But they lack the ability to direct the reflected sunlight to a specific area, while blocking the sunlight from being directed to another area where the sunlight is not wanted.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that can continuously paint an area of interest with a moving beam of sunlight to keep pests such as birds from gathering or landing in the area of interest. What is also needed is the ability to block the sunlight from hitting a predetermined dark area that should not receive the beam of sunlight.